The Consequences of Training with a Snake Bastard
by White Moonlight
Summary: If only the warning signs popped up when you needed them to...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a brain and some underwear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Consequences of Training with a Snake Bastard

Sasuke was never a patient person.

In fact, he would automatically be classified as the exact opposite by anyone who had the misfortune to keep him waiting.

So after two straight years of training his ass off with the snake lord himself, you can only imagine the irritated look on Sasuke's usually brooding face as he sat on his dark bed in his dark room, bored out of his dark mind.

In fact, bored hardly began to describe it.

Going insane was more like it.

Besides training, Sasuke spent most of his time in his room, sleeping, and thinking about killing Naruto and his brother in immense detail. First, he would toy with them, analyzing their strategies, before going in for the kill and proceeding to Chidori their asses to pieces. It would be the final blow; the last attack they would ever see.

So he never really noticed the stink hole he was sleeping in, or the odd occurrences going around him at all. He never even really cared that Orochimaru's yellow eyes had more of a spark in them, or that Kabuto was quickly becoming more annoying than usual.

Okay, so maybe he noticed that last part.

But he never actually paid attention to such small details that supposedly meant nothing. That is, until he had absolutely nothing else better to do. Which, coincidentally, was exactly the case.

The room was small, dark of color, and almost completely bare, except for a long bed in the corner, a bookshelf full of scrolls, and a small, black drawer containing a couple pairs of identical clothes.

Within his room, Sasuke was not allowed many luxuries, but then again, luxuries were most questionable, therefore it didn't matter.

All that mattered was killing those who were once close to him. Itachi… Kakashi… Naruto… and Sakura, yes, even Sakura. She was the weakest of all of them, yet probably still devoted herself completely to him.

So pathetic and… annoying.

Yet, to Sasuke's utter frustration, he could not prevent his thoughts from wandering to her… to that day he left her…

Sakura was desperate, as any other would be. But that look in her green eyes, behind the fear… for a split second, Sasuke could almost swear it was love. And the sad thing is, it only reinforced his will to leave.

He didn't want her to love him anymore.

Sasuke sneered at the thought before narrowing his eyes. No… he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to kill her. He wanted to feel her sorrow as her blood dripped down his fingers. He wanted to look into her hardened, green eyes and watch her suffer slowly, giving her every moment to just breathe her last breath in hatred of him. He wanted her petal soft, pink hair to clump together in a mass of sticky red blood, as her shallow breath signaled her demise.

He wanted Sakura; no… he wanted them all to hate him so that maybe, just maybe, he could move on without their clinging emotions holding him back.

After all, they could no longer stop him if they were already dead.

He wanted to kill them so bad…

Too bad he was stuck in his room, thinking morbid thoughts, and waiting for his training session with Orochimaru.

What a waste of a day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consequence #1: Restlessness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto grumbled under his breath, silently cursing his shitty luck. Why the hell did he have to be the one to go and 'fetch' Sasuke? That ice cube would bite his head off!

Sometimes, Kabuto swore that Sasuke was a girl, constantly PMS'ing 24/7.

It sure explained his moods… but that was beside the point.

Kabuto plastered a carefree smile on his face, after adjusting his glasses with a smirk. He knew it would annoy Sasuke greatly, which was exactly what he was going for.

Because… it was the same exact smile he wore when he first met Team 7.

Kabuto knew damn well that Sasuke hated anything that could connect his with his past. Even the smallest reference of the Kyuubi's container sent a glare heading his way. Not to mention the girl… yes, the slightest hint of the pink-haired medic nin in any of his conversations immediately put Kabuto's life in mortal danger. It seemed that Sasuke was once very attached to her…

Yet… this was Sasuke he was thinking about. He would be more likely to be attached to his brother.

He pushed open the door to Sasuke's room, waiting expectantly for his cold wrath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consequence #2: Dealing with Kabuto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at it from across the room with something best described as a mixture of disgust and interest. What the hell was a pair of iron manacles doing on the wall of his room? And why hadn't he noticed them before?

Though the questions themselves begged to be answered, Sasuke quickly found that he really didn't want to know.

After all, Sasuke had noticed quite a few… disturbing things in his room, but instantly disliked exactly what they pointed to. Old blood stains… a dent in the wall… even a pair of rusty tweezers… and now, shackles? Sasuke didn't even want to ponder the sort of thing that used to happen in his room.

It was just too disturbing.

Speaking of disturbing… Sasuke didn't even bother to look up when a rectangle of light shone through his now open doorway. There was only one person who dared come to his room, besides Orochimaru, and even the Snake Sannin bothered to knock; which narrowed it down to one person:

Kabuto.

"Jeez, what do you have against light?" Kabuto complained, squinting into the darkness.

"Hn."

"The famous syllable."

Though it was increasingly difficult to spot Sasuke, who blended in naturally with the darkness behind him, Kabuto could already imagine the glare directed at him.

It was a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here glare. Or in other words, it was glare #23 out of the many Sasuke used to communicate.

"Why are you here," Sasuke said, coldly, rather than asked, before silently demanding an answer. Kabuto felt cold shivers crawl down his spine at the contempt in his voice. It was not the fact that Sasuke so obviously hated him, but more so that Sasuke had not so much as uttered a word to him for months.

Kabuto so enjoyed those months of perpetual silence; the only time he could ignore Sasuke as much as Sasuke ignored him.

"It's time for your final training with Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said stiffly, adjusting his glasses. They flashed; giving his black eyes an ominous edge, to match the raw derision in his voice.

"The fool," Sasuke said softly, his own onyx eyes narrowed. "I'm not ready yet! I still need to kill Itachi! I need more training!"

"You should remember who you are talking to. Lord Orochimaru knows best, and you are lucky that he is teaching you."

"Leave."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and left, shutting the door none too lightly, leaving Sasuke in complete darkness. Perfect.

Sasuke fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

It was only few moments after he lay down and closed his eyes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consequence #3: Frustration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… that she saw his face.

Dull green eyes opened with a snap before Sakura groaned in frustration. And she had every damn reason to be frustrated.

'_Sasuke this… Sasuke that! What the hell is so great about that teme, anyway?'_

Sakura had to agree with Naruto as she thought over his words.

'_Shut up, Naruto!'_

'_Sasuke-kun's the greatest!'_

'_You're just jealous that you're not like him, Naruto.'_

"Thank Kami you're nothing like him, Naruto," Sakura whispered, her cheeks wet. It took her a few moments to realize that the moisture came from her eyes; and a couple more seconds to realize that she was crying.

She wasn't supposed to cry anymore.

She was supposed to be strong, like Naruto was. After all, he stuck by her after so many rejections…

'_Naruto… you're annoying.'_

'_Why would I want to eat lunch with you?'_

'_CHA, CHUMP!'_

Naruto never gave up, even to the point when it was annoying. And it took Sakura so many years to realize that the loud-mouthed idiot would do anything to protect her… to protect his precious people… anything to make her happy.

'_Naruto, stop bothering Sasuke-kun!'_

Even to bring the traitorous avenger back.

But, all of a sudden, Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted Sasuke back. After all, she had Naruto.

She had Naruto…

Watery, green eyes widened as Sakura leapt up from her bed and grabbed the old picture of Team Seven off of her desk. Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke… herself… and Naruto.

Her palms grew sweaty and her grip loosened, but her eyes were fastened on a particular teammate in the photo.

It fell to the floor, but Sakura found herself staring at where it had previously rest in her hands.

Because she found herself staring at… Naruto.

Her legs shook like jelly, and for once, her Inner Self was silent.

'_Um, Sasuke? I was wondering… do you want to go on a date with me?'_

'_No.'_

'_Hey, Sakura! I'll go on a date with you!'_

'_Not you, idiot! This invitation is for Sasuke only.'_

Sakura's shoulders trembled before she redirected her gaze to the fallen picture. There was Naruto, giving up at her with his famous fox smile.

Her knees almost gave way as she stooped down to pick it up, until she felt that it was quite impossible to get back up. So Sakura fell back clumsily, hugged her knees to her chest, and stared at the picture, her cheeks hot.

"Sakura," a voice called from downstairs. "Are you still sleeping?"

"No!" Sakura yelled back, a little shakily. "I'm awake!"

"So when are you going to come downstairs and help me?"

"I'm busy!"

"So… when won't you be busy?"

"Later!"

"Later," She repeated, her eyebrows crunched up in confusion.

Was it possible that she…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… was starting to like Sakura?

Sasuke almost spared that particular thought a smirk. Of course, he wasn't starting to like her; her wanted her dead.

Did he?

Such frustrating matters.

But, did he still want her dead?

Or did he just want to see her again?

Of course… he wanted to see her face before he killed her. After all, those pathetic expressions justified his actions.

A ninja, no… a kunoichi who acted such as she did not deserve to live.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consequence #4: Living with someone who you just don't like _that way_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun, you're late."

Sasuke internally winced at the additional suffix added to the end of his name. Not only was that creepy, but Orochimaru was also giving him that strange smile…

"…"

It was not that Sasuke was uncomfortable; rather, it was the fact that he felt as if he was on display. And from the look Orochimaru was giving him, he could only guess that he looked pretty damn good.

Sasuke's right hand twitched involuntarily.

"As you know Sasuke-_kun_," Orochimaru started, searching Sasuke's face for any change in emotion. He found none. "My body grows weaker with every passing day that the transaction is not made."

Sasuke remained eerily silent, although a single twitch transformed his hand into a trembling fist.

"_It's almost time,"_ Orochimaru whispered, licking his lips with an abnormally large tongue. There was a flicker of something close to insanity in his yellow snake eyes, and his pale skin seemed to glow.

His fist was formed so tightly that his palm began to bleed.

"We had a deal," Sasuke said, his body trembling in suppressed fury. "I still have to kill my brother!"

Orochimaru grinned, a wide smile stretching to both sides of his pale face.

"Let us take a walk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto very honestly felt like destroying something.

He should have been happy. Damn happy, seeing as the Sasuke he had the misfortune to meet would cease to exist after tomorrow.

Sasuke would be gone.

G-O-N-E.

But he would still have to see him every day. Just the thought of his Lord Orochimaru roaming around in Sasuke's body got Kabuto pissed all over again.

After all, what was wrong with his own body?

Was it not worthy of Orochimaru's inhabitance?

He really didn't want to answer that question.

Because he knew that Sasuke was stronger.

Kabuto's eyes bled red, and he felt the sinister pull to kill something. It was bloodlust, and only God knew how much he wanted to spill Sasuke's blood all over the floor.

But he had to fight it, or else Orochimaru would be quite… upset.

Though it offered little consolation, at least Kabuto knew that he had something that Sasuke didn't…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later…

Kabuto smirked; his eyes back to its normal black. Why the good mood, you ask?

Well, let's just say that the genjutsu placed over the training field came in handy, just as Orochimaru intended.

Nothing could darken his mood now. Absolutely nothing…

"What the hell?!"

Kabuto scowled, his glasses flashing at the sound of Sasuke's angry voice. His good mood was beginning to fly out the window. He bit his tongue, though the iron taste of blood was already there.

In fact, there was blood glistening all over the grass, in amounts that could replace dew for months.

But even the sight of so much blood did nothing to quell his anger directed at Sasuke, who had just shattered Kabuto's sense of peace completely. In fact, Kabuto was just about ready to march over to Sasuke's window, smash to smithereens, and… and…

But no. Orochimaru would be very angry, not to mention in need of a new pawn. Speaking of Orochimaru…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?!"

Orochimaru grinned widely at the outburst. It was about damn time Sasuke reacted to something besides training.

Besides, Sasuke was always the hottest when angry…

He could almost smell all that testosterone.

"This is my fcking room!"

"Exactly." Orochimaru licked his lips.

It was about damn time that Sasuke found out exactly what those shackles were for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A yell, and a loud one at that, rang through the house, and across the training field, which was exactly where Kabuto happened to be standing.

He had never heard anything like it! Well, that part was obvious, as he had never heard Sasuke scream before.

Was training really that tough with Orochimaru?

Wow.

He thought that the ice cube trained with Orochimaru every freaking day, but if he was screaming like that, then it was obviously not the case.

Turning around, and away from the rather disturbing shadows barely visible through the curtains, Kabuto vowed to train every day, just so what was happening to Sasuke would never happen to him.

Who knew Sasuke sucked when it came to training?

"Must be his first time," Kabuto mused, fishing out a kunai from his pouch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

I am finally DONE! Yes people, this is my first Naruto fanfic, and I must begin with:

Disclaimers! Firstly, I do not own Naruto, or anything related to it except for this story you have just read. I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own any of their weapons (although I wish I did).

Secondly, this idea is not entirely mine. I owe at least half of it to my friend shizukaai. We were talking about it at school, working out some of the vague details, and then… BAM! Here it is, fresh off the press. Oh, and just in case you're curious, I will not reveal her name, because she hates it.

U

Third: reviews! Please give me some! Feel free to flame me because of what happened to Sasuke. I feel sort of bad about it too, as this story was actually supposed to be funny.

Gasp!

So Sasuke fans, girls and boys, fanatics and just plain crazy people… flame!

But for those of you who liked to story, I'm glad you did, and I'm so happy that you took the time out to review.

-Evil glare- You did review, didn't you?

P.S. Please don't flame shizukaai for the story. She is actually the most crazed Sasuke fan I know, and that's saying something.

In fact, she'll probably be pissed at me when she reads this…

Oh well!

Review!


End file.
